My Name Is Sophia
by AliciaMcCarran
Summary: Sophia lost her group and is trying to escape the walkers. She would certainly die and be turned into one of them if it wouldn't be for this woman in the strange clothes. It seems as if nothing of this horrible world is strange or a problem to her. Rated M because both universes have lots of zombies and violence and I am planning to continue this style.


**Prologue**

 **This is an Idea I've had for years now and which is mainly reasoned by the unnecessary *not really a spoiler* death of Sophia in Wlking Dead's second season. And beacause I am a big fan of the Walking Dead Comics and Resident Evil Movies here we go with this ittle Crossover.  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Walking Dead or Resident Evil.  
**

* * *

Sophia ran as fast as she could, following ricks instructions "to keep the sun over her left shoulder". Rick had left her behind and distracted the walkers, at least he thought so, but two of the undead had found her hiding spot and forced her to run away. It was too late when the little girl realized that she had lost track of where she was going. As soon as she felt save to do so, she stopped for a moment and looked at the sky. She turned towards where she believed the highway should be, when she heard the walkers behind her again. She ran as fast as she could trying to find her way back. The plants were slowing her down tremendously and the low speed of the walkers was the only thing keeping her from getting bit. "I should have been back already", she thought while a slight amount of panic began to crawl into her mind, "I must have run into a wrong direction". Tears slowly began to fill her eyes, but she couldn't allow herself to cry, so she wiped them away with her left hand.

It was in this very second, when she didn't pay attention to her surroundings and stumbled over the root of one of the old trees. Her Body hit the ground hard and an unbearable pain shot through her chest. She couldn't breathe, couldn't get up, couldn't walk, and not even crawling away was an option now. "This is the end, I'll be eaten by a few walkers because I was separated from my Group", the simple but inevitable fact reintroduced the tears into Sophia's eyes and she prepared to face her end when she heard the voice of woman shouting. "Hey boys, want a bite of her, you should better watch out". Gunshots followed the voice, causing the walker's heads to turn into a fountain of blood and brain. "Come on my dear we better get out of here", the woman held her hand over Sophia, who reached out for it. Back up on her feet she could finally see her saviour. The woman wore a utility top in combination with heavy trousers and high leather boots. Ever spot of her outfit seemed to be fitted with holster for all kind of weapons, she seemed to possess at least four knives and two machetes as well as several hand guns and two rather futuristic looking sub machine-guns on her back.

Together the two walked through the forest until soon after they were back at the highway. The wave of happiness that had clouded Sophia's mind vanished when she realized this wasn't the highway she had run away from only a few hours ago. "What's your name my dear?" the woman asked kindly. "I'm Sophia", the girl sobbed slightly while answering the question, "do you have a car or something, because I lost my family on a highway like this one and maybe we're close". The woman shook her head, "I'm sorry I don't have a car, but we could take my bike". She pointed towards a black and red motorbike featuring the name of a company that Sophia couldn't read in the dark. "By the way, my name is Alice". She gave Sophia a smile while simultaneously she was always watching the surrounding area. Whoever this Alice was, she had to be a highly trained fighter for the reason that she was still alive and possessed a motorbike as well as a considerable amount of weapons. Back in Sophia's group there was Daryl, he was a hunter and had trained senses and reflexes but Alice seemed to be different she wasn't afraid of the walkers and Sophia got the impression the woman knew what she was doing and had been doing it for a long time.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a helmet I could give you, on the other hand this is the apocalypse so no one is left to give me a ticket", Alice helped Sophia onto the back-seat of her machine before she elegantly swung her leg over the bike and activated the motor. As the screen in front of Alice activated, Sophia was able to see the company's logo. A red and white octagon, resembling the shape of an umbrella. The girl was shocked, her saviour was one of them, one of umbrella's employees. "Alice?", her voice was shaking heavily. "Yes, my dear?" "Do you work for the Umbrella Corporation". Alice face changed and her eyes seemed to show sorrow about something from her past, "I used to work for the Umbrella Corporation, I was head of security in a secret underground laboratory called the hive. That was the facility from which the T-Virus could escape and conquer the world".

Sophia didn't know whether she should feel relieved or be even more scared of the woman in front of her. She decided to trust Alice, as she had already saved her life and even more important she had no chance of escaping the Motorbike while they were on the ride. Tiredness began to spread through Sophia's body and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep and rest her head against Alice's back. Alice on the other hand smiled when she felt Sophia falling asleep quite literally. It had been a long time since she last met a child that did not try to kill her and heaven knew where Angie and Jill were right now. She had lost track of her friends when she felt forced to leave them for their own protection, as project Alice was a constant thread to them. Neither Carlos nor L.J. was able to tell her the location of her friends and both of them had died in order to help her to get into the underground lab close to Las Vegas. All that she got out of them was that they had split because Jill wanted to get Angie into one of the safe zones in the north and then come back to re-join with the two.

Alice smiled when she thought of the little girl who was so grown up. Maybe she would be able to find her last remaining friends on the way to Arcadia. "But first you have to get little Sophia back to her family", she couldn't finish the thought without it being followed by the voice reality, "if they're still alive". She decided to hope for the best.  
The road was clear in front of them, no signs of the hundreds of undead that had walked along the street earlier. "Watch out Alice there are several cars parked on the street about three-hundred meter ahead of you", it would still take her some time until she would accept the red queen to not be the evil force behind the omnipresent face of umbrella. "We should stay here", Alice thought, "her group will come back here to look for". Alice stopped her bike and locked it before she carried the sleeping Sophia up on the back of a pick-up. She ensured that none of the undead could reach them before Alice lay down next to the girl. "We're lucky, the undead haven't mutated in this area yet", gently she stroked the Sophia's strawberry-blonde hair, "Good night my dear".

* * *

 **AN: Since you're reading this, thank you for reading the Story above. I would be delighted if you'd decide to leave a review, as I'm always interested in your feedback. Hopefully we will meet again in the next chapter and until then have a nice time.**

 **Best Regards**

 **-Alicia**


End file.
